SeaBall Z
by g-man521777042
Summary: An old fanfic I had lying around my computer... It's basically the first episode of the DBZ anime with some Spongebob characters thrown in place. I own nothing


**SEABALL Z**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **THE FOLLOWING IS A NON PROFIT FAN BASED FANFICTION. DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, DRAGONBALL GT, AND SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ARE ALL OWNED BY FUNIMATION, BIRD STUDIO, TOEI ANIMATION, SHOUNEN JUMP, SHUESIA (?), AKIRA TORIAMA, NICKELODEON, VIACOM, AND STEPHEN HILLENBURG. ENJOY!**

CAST

GOBOB-SPONGEBOB AND GOKU

SPONGEHAN-GOHAN AND SPONGEBOB

PATRICOLO- PICCOLO AND PATRICK

PEACHI- PEARL AND CHI CHI

SQUIDITZ-RADITZ AND SQUIDWARD

FARMER- RANDOM CITIZEN (SBSP)

 **CHAPTER 1: A NEW THREAT**

It has been 5 years since Son Gobob has defeated the evil King Patricolo and saved humanity from the brink of destruction. Ever since then, the earth has become peaceful and everybody is moving about and having a good time. But, little do the people of the earth know that a new threat is on it's way... what does it want and why does it have any buissiness to come here... Find out now on...

 **SEA BALL Z!**

We open up our adventure to Grandpa Spongehan's house. Which instantly pans over to the East District 439 (imagine that Goku's house has a pineapple with a cabin next to it.) We hear a voice which is calling for someone named Spongehan. "SPONGEHAN! TIME TO COME IN THE HOUSE NOW! SPONGEHAN!" this voice seemed to belong to Peachi, the wife of our hero Gobob. "Hmm, where did he run off to now..." Peachi wonders to herself.

Later in the woods, we hear a distinctive voice and a blur going from tree to tree and suddenly stops. This is our hero, Son Gobob, who recently won the afromentioned battle with Patricolo, 5 years, and he hasn't changed a bit! "Whew, this should do the trick!" Gobob exclaims as he prepares to get firewood from a tree. With all his might, Gobob punches the tree, and it actually falls down! Later, Peachi is still calling for Spongehan when Gobob comes carrying a HUGE chunk of the tree.

"Do you think we'll need that much firewood honey?" Peachi asked her husband

"It's a little much, but it'll do! And by the way, have you seen Spongehan?" Gobob asked

"No...you'd better get him before you go to Master Krabs' house for that reunion." Peachi replied as Gobob had already took off on his Flying Jellyfish (flying nimbus)

 _I've gotta stop worrying myself to death so much!_ Peachi thought to herself.

We now cut to a farmer minding his own buissiness, just...farming. "Whew! Finally finished!" he exclaims. Moments later, the farmer hears a distinctive sound coming from a distance. "Well, that's strange...I could of sworn I heard something..." he wonders out loud. He looks around for awhile and concludes: "Aw well, must of been my imagination!" But this time, it gets even louder, and louder, and louder to the point where everything is shaking wildly! The sound that he heard earlier seemed to be a meteor from his point of view, and is flying at an incredible speed going right past him and landing a few miles away from him. The farmer eventually gets in his car and drives to the landing spot.

When he arrives, he trembles out of his car with a shotgun in his hand, carefully examining the unidentified object.

"Well, it's no meteor... It's some kind of ship!" the farmer exclaims.

But just then, the door to the ship opens up and a figure pops out and flies to the top of his pod. The camera _(just imagine it's a television episode)_ pans up to reveal a squid wearing protection armor with long hair, and somekind of device in his right eye.

"This planet's creatures are still alive? Dammit Kakarotto!" the alien creature named Squiditz exclaims.

The farmer, who is clearly scared senseless loads a bullet in to his weapon and signals the alien to back off.

"Now back up man! I don't want any trouble now!" the farmer exclaims.

"You don't seem frightening at all..." Squiditz says, slightly annoyed by the farmers' actions.

The creature rises his hand to the device he calls a "scouter" to check his power level

"A power level of 5? Humph, These planet's creatures are weak..." he says with a smirk

"Don't come any closer!" the farmer says now ready to shoot. As Squiditz steps closer and closer, the farmer finially shoots at him as Squiditz catches the bullet!

"Heh, a planet of weaklings..." Squiditz says as he fires the bullet back at the farmer, killing him instantly.

Sensing a signal on his scouter, he takes off flying, leaving the farmer's dead body on the ground. Pretty cold.

As Squiditz is flying, he begins to exposit for us... "So, Kakarotto, you failed to exerminate the people of this pitiful planet! Have you forgotten our ways?"

Who is this Squiditz character, and who is this "Kakarotto" also? Find out next time on SeaBall Z!

 _ **I know it isn't much, but, what do you expect from the mind of a then 11 year old? Anyways, I found this laying around on my computer and I figured "eh, what the hell?" and upload it to ... Donno what would happen since this is my first time doing this, but, I hope you enjoyed this cringe-fest of a story! xD**_

 _ **-g-man521777042**_


End file.
